Ketenangan
by arumatarizu
Summary: Saiki butuh ketenangan. Dan ia menemukannya pada Teruhashi/SaiTeru/kinda OOC/OneShot


Namaku Saiki Kusuo. Aku adalah seorang cenayang.

Dan untuk sehari, setidaknya aku butuh ketenangan.

* * *

**_Saiki Kusuo no Sai-nan (c) Asou Shuuichi_**

Warn : SaiTeru. Typos. Gajelas. berniat ada Humor sedikit tapi sepertinya tidak lucu jadi mohon ketawa aja:') bila ada memiripan cerita yang ditemukan hanya kebetulan.

* * *

Seperti yang kalian tahu, hidupku dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang merepotkan. Pagi ini, contohnya. Ayah lagi-lagi merengek padaku untuk menggunakan _teleport_ agar sampai di kantornya tepat waktu. Berbagai macam penolakan aku lakukan karena sekolahku kebetulan libur, aku hanya ingin ada di rumah dengan tenang tanpa harus melayani orang yang merepotkan, tetapi semua itu runtuh ketika ayah menawarkan untuk membelikanku _Coffee Jelly limited edition_ yang baru dirilis minggu kemarin.

_Astaga. Tanpa sadar harga diriku hanya sebatas Coffe Jelly._

Seusai teleport, aku kembali di rumah - tepat di genkan. Dan tebak apa?

Nendou Riki.

_Astaga_. Apakah aku benar-benar tidak bisa mendapatkan hari libur yang tenang.

"Oi bro! Makan ramen yuk~"

_Apa hanya ramen yang bisa kau makan? Setiap hari sepulang sekolah aku hanya bisa mendengar kalimat ajakan makan ramen. Lagipula hari ini kemana si Chuunibyou dan mantan preman itu?_

"He? Aku makan roti panggang pagi ini. _Chibi_ dan Aren akan menyusul, jadi ayo makan ramen~"

_Aku butuh ketenangan._

"Ini bukan obon? Kenapa harus tenang kalau bisa ribut?"

_Kau tiap hari bikin ribut._

"Ha? Ehe, masa sih? Udahlah, ayo makan ramen aja!"

_Pyrokinesis_. Aku memanaskan tubuhku sendiri dan mengelabui Nendou dengan termometer yang sudah kena panas dari suhu tubuhku. Seperti episode dimana Takahashi pura-pura sakit, kali ini aku juga menggunakan metode itu untuk menghindari manusia repot seperti Nendou.

_98 Celcius._

"Eh? Bro, kau demam?"

Aku mengangguk. _Iya, jadi biarkan aku istirahat dan jangan bilang siapa-siapa._

Lalu matanya jadi sembab, "Bro... Kau enggak akan ninggalin aku 'kan?" Nendou nangis.

_Kenapa nangis woy?! Kau yang akan meninggalkanku sekarang juga karena aku butuh sendirian!_

"Oi gawat, Bro bakal ninggalin kita!!"

_Ngapain nelpon Dua orang teman repotmu itu.. Astaga_. Aku benar-benar tidak paham dengan Nendou.

* * *

Lalu dua manusia repot seperti Kaidou Shun dan Kuboyasu Aren datang. Aku jadi harus menerima tamu dan membiarkan mereka masuk.

"Iyah.. Nendou bilang Saiki sakit sambil nangis-nangis gitu, kukira kau kenapa, jadi aku bawakan.."

_Coffe Jelly. Kasih itu aja aku bisa langsung sembuh._

"Karangan bunga," Aren juga sesengukan.

_Astaga. Dikira mau mati beneran. Karangan bunga itu juga dihiasi dengan gir motor dan celurit - udah gile kali ya, dikira gue preman juga._

"Saiki, jangan mati sebelum kau langkahi mayatku!" Shun menyaut. "Masih belum... Kita masih belum mengalahkan _Dark Reunion_ kan?! BELUM SAIKI!! KAU TIDAK AKAN--"

"Oi bro, ada ramen instan gak di rumahmu?"

_Astaga. Temanmu ini sekarat dan kau masih sibuk cari ramen instan di rumah orang._

Berisik sekali. Aku ingin _teleport_ ke tempat yang sunyi, dimanapun itu. Tetapi akan sangat merepotkan bila di depan mereka.

"Jangan mati dulu kek Bro, bentar nih mie nya belom mateng..."

"Nendou! Kok bisa sih sempet buat mie rebus! Saiki lagi sekarat!!" Kaidou Shun protes.

_Gak. Dia gak bakalan peduli dan biarin aja begitu. Repot soalnya._

"BROOOO JANGAN TINGGALIN KITA BROOO NANTI KALAU MAU MAKAN RAMEN BARENG GIMANAAA,"

Nendou datang nangis-nangis lagi. Apa mereka ga liat, aku tiduran pun tidak merasakan apapun. Lagian dari tadi _Pyrokinesis_ku sudah berhenti dan sekarang suhu tubuhku normal.

"JANGAN MENYERAH SAIKI-KUN! SAIKI-KUN YANG MENYERAH ADALAH BUKAN SAIKI-KUN YANG AKU KENAL!!!"

_Ini Hairo datengnya darimana? Sejak kapan dia masuk rumahku?_

"Oh, kalau Hairo tadi datang setelah dia dapat SMSku," jelas Aren dengan tenang, "SAIKI KAU JANGAN MATI DULU!!" Lanjutnya, ribut.

_Astaga. Apa pula yang terjadi di sini._

Teman yang normal akan memanggil ambulans dan membawa temannya yang sekarat ke rumah sakit. Tapi orang-orang repot ini justru sibuk menangisi aku yang bahkan tidak benar-benar akan mati.

_Gawat. Kalau begini berita aku sekarat akan tersebar di seluruh komplek dan seantero sekolah. Aku tidak ingin jadi pusat perhatian._

"Saiki-kun! Aku dapat berita dari Kaidou-kun kalau kau sekarat, mou, jangan mati dulu! Kokomi masih ingin menyatakan peras--"

_Kau diam saja._

Sekali lagi siapa yang mengundang Yumehara Chiyo dan Chisato Mera ke rumahku. Aku membuat Chiyo diam dan tidak melanjutkan perkataannya. Lain halnya Mera sibuk di dapur sambil menyantap mie instan yang tadi dibuat Nendou.

Semuanya menangis. Dan jadi berisik

Astaga. Mau gimana lagi. Aku harus menggunakan kloninganku dan terpaksa _teleport_ ke suatu tempat.

_Plis. Tempat yang tenang dan sunyi. Pli__s._

* * *

Saat aku membuka mata, aku berada di kasur. Suasana pink, selimut pink, dan seseorang yang tidur di sebelahku, dengan aura yang luar biasa membuat dirinya bersinar setiap saat...

_Kamarnya Teruhashi Kokomi, ya. Memang benar disini sangat tenang dan sunyi._

Teruhashi tertidur.

... _Oh_.

Astaga. Tidak sengaja. Kalau dia secantik ini bukn jadi hal aneh para pria di sekolah begitu mencintainya. Akupun, kalau hidupku normal, mungkin akan jadi salah satu dari mereka.

Saat Teruhashi membuka matanya, ia membulatkan pupil birunya dan bangun dengan terkejut.

"S-s-saiki-kun?!?!?!?!"

_Ya, ini aku. Numpang ya._

"K-kenapa?! A-ah, aku pasti mimpi ya, sudah ah, tidur lagi saja. Mana mungkin Saiki-kun tidur di sampingku, aku hanya terlalu banyak memikirkannya,"

_Ini bukan mimpi. Tapi terserah lah. Aku hanya diam dan masih berbaring di tempat yang sama, di samping Teruhashi mulai tidur kembali._

"Ya, iya. Aku terlalu suka sama Saiki-kun, ya, makanya jadi halu terus,"

_Kalau itu aku tahu. Kau tidak sedang halu._

"Aha, mana mungkin. Saiki-kun enggak pernah tahu seperti apa perasaanku padanya," kali ini dia mengucapkannya sambil mesem. Dan mengalihkan pandangannya padaku.

_Aku tahu. Aku tiap hari mendengar apa yang kau pikirkan._

Jarinya menyentuh pipiku, "Tapi, ini mimpi, tapi Saiki-kun benar-benar terasa nyata, ya?" Katanya.

_Karena kau tidak bermimpi. Yang sedang kau sentuh-sentuh ini aku sungguhan._

"Wanginya juga, iiih aku terlalu memikirkanmu,"

Hebat ya kau sampai hapal wangiku.

Dari pipi, mata, hidung dan bibir. Ia memperhatikan wajahku sedetail mungkin tapi aku hanya bisa diam.

Dengan sengaja aku mengecup keningnya sesaat. Membuat wajahnya jadi semerah kepiting rebus. "Ahaaa Saiki-kun baru saja menciumku yaa?" Katanya sambil senyum.

"Tidur yang nyenyak. Aku pergi."

_Astaga, Teruhashi-san. Siapa sangka aku akan menyukaimu juga._

* * *

Keesokan paginya. Saat berjalan ke sekolah.

"Saiki-kun!"

Teruhashi-san.

"Aku mau memberikanmu ini!"

_Sepaket Coffee Jelly? Terimakasih!_ Aku tersenyum padanya dan membuatnya kembali tersipu malu.

"Sebagai tanda terimakasih kok," katanya.

_Terimakasih? Aku berbuat apa?_

"Y-ya.. soal itu..." _Kau muncul di mimpiku dan itu terasa sangat nyata, terlebih lagi kau bilang 'oh' padaku?! Kau bahkan menciumku?!! Walau hanya mimpi tapi aku sangat senang, jadi aku membelikanmu dessert kesukaanmu! Luluhlah padaku, Saiki. Aku tidak akan menyerah!!_ Batinnya.

_Aku mendengarmu._ Tapi aku diam saja.

"P-Pokoknya, terimakasih! Aku duluan!"

Teruhashi berjalan lebih dulu dan meninggalkan aku yang masih berjalan.

_Astaga. Teruhashi-san.__Tanpa kau berusaha pun aku sudah luluh._

_Lagi-lagi, astaga. Harga diriku hanya seharga Coffee Jelly_

* * *

Hiyaaa baru nulis pertamakali di fandom ini. Aku lagi mencoba untuk adaptasi sama Saiki dan Teruhashi, semoga kalian terhibur! :')

_Yours Truly,_

_aruma._


End file.
